1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display apparatus, and more particularly, to a display apparatus improved in a lifting structure of a display main body.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a display apparatus has a display main body provided with a screen, and a base member that supports the display main body.
Recently, a display main body is provided with a screen by using display elements such as an LCD (liquid crystal display) or a PDP (plasma panel display). These are thinner and lighter monitors than conventional monitors, and they occupy a comparatively small space.
Hereinafter, a display apparatus with a display main body provided with a LCD panel, and a base member on a horizontal plane, such as a table is described.
Such a display has a lifting unit lifting the display main body vertically with respect to the horizontal base member. In Japanese patent first publication No. 2000-206893, a lifting unit for a display main body to adjust the height of the display main body is disclosed. This conventional lifting unit uses an air cylinder assembly and includes a height positioning part positioning a display main body provided with latch grooves and a latch means.
But in the conventional display apparatus, the height positioning part for the display main body has to be provided. Thus, the structure becomes complicated and it is not easy for a user to use the display.
Further, in the conventional display apparatus, the height of the display main body can be varied only at the latch grooves, so that fine height positioning can not be achieved.
In the conventional display apparatus, a supporting frame is provided for supporting the display main body. But it is difficult to prevent the display main body from being shaken when lifting it only by the supporting frame.